


Phantasy - Cinderella Fractured Fairy-Tale | Phan

by sugabxll



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Dan Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Phil Lester - Fandom
Genre: M/M, cinderella spinoff, fractured fairytale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 14:57:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugabxll/pseuds/sugabxll
Summary: My own creative version of the fairytale Cinderella.Originally written for a school assessment task.





	Phantasy - Cinderella Fractured Fairy-Tale | Phan

Once upon a time, there was a boy. Not your average boy, no, but a poor boy. His name was Daniel and he was cursed with an evil stepfather and stepsisters. He was born into a kind, loving family, but things soon went wrong as his family broke, then his mother remarried a man with two children and abandoned him, leaving him in a rich household with a family that hated him.

They made Dan do all of the work around the house, as he was the only brother. Dan hated it; he wanted to be like his stepsisters, who did not have to do anything.   
  
 ** _Daniel's Point Of View_**  
  
It is a big day for my stepsisters. The prince, Phil, is having a ball and is inviting everybody. Of course, I begged and pleaded my family to let me go, but that ended with my father forcefully grabbing my hair and throwing me into the kitchen, telling me to clean up the mess my sisters had made. Of course, I proceeded to clean, silently weeping while doing so. All I could hear all day was the chatter of my stepsisters as they caked their faces with makeup and found their most expensive dresses that they would wear. All I ever wanted was to be treated right. To be allowed to go out to events like the ball, to even set foot outside for some other reason than putting out the trash. As the evening drew near, I sat near the fireplace, silently sweeping up the ash that had fallen out of the enclosed fire pit, when my father and stepsisters stumbled in and towards the front door.  
  
My stepfather gave me a dirty look and let his daughters out the door before turning to me,  
  
“You better not go anywhere,” he speaks roughly,  
  
“And also, your sisters’ room needs to be cleaned,”

he says before turning around and slamming the door shut. Almost instantly, I burst into tears, devastated that I have to tire myself, even more, cleaning another room that isn’t mine. I put my head in my hands and let warm, salty tears drip down my face, quietly muttering curses at my stepfather and stepsisters. Then, quite suddenly, I hear footsteps enter the room and I look up, my vision still blurry from my tears.  
  
“Jesus child,” the male voice exclaims as I rub my eyes and wipe away my tears,  
  
“You’re a mess,” I am finally able to see the figure in front of me, a tall man holding a glass of milk.  
  
“Who are you?” I ask, falling backward slightly, staring up at the tall man.  
  
He looks down at me then drinks some milk.   
“I’m Brendon… Your Fairy God Brother,” He says, in a tone that makes it seem like it is obvious.  
  
“Why are you here?” I ask timidly, attempting to stand but failing and landing on my butt,  
  
“Calm down Danny boy,” He says, his head tilting right.  
  
I feel a blush creep onto my cheeks and try to hide my embarrassment.  
  
“I asked why you are here,” I say, fooling myself into thinking I am intimidating, but the man – Brendon – just smiles at me, taking a step forward,  
  
“I’m here to get you ready for this ball you want to go to, so you can meet your pretty little prince,” He teases and I frown, confused as to why this stranger knows I want to go to the ball, but before I can ponder on it anymore, he tugs on my arm, dragging me towards my lousy room where he sits on my bed, if you can even call it a bed. He stands me in front of me, scanning my body with his hand on his chin, making me feel quite self-conscious. He finally stands and smiles.  
  
“I know exactly what will work!” He exclaims, lifting my arms up so they are out like a bird’s wings then tells me to hold still.  
  
He blabbers on about having a giant forehead and it being a blessing as he closes his eyes. As his eyes completely closed, he yells,  
  
“Beebo Beam!” Bright light beams from his forehead and I feel my body being tossed around and comfortable fabric against my skin. After a few seconds, my legs no longer feel like jelly, I look around my room to see nothing is different. But something feels different. I hear a squeal and look to see Brendon jumping up and down with a massive smile on his face,  
  
“You look perfect!” He exclaims. I reach up to my head and feel my hair swept to the left of my forehead, kind of like a fringe.  
  
“Look at yourself!” Brendon points to the wall behind me where a filthy, full-length mirror is. I spin around to see myself in the mirror, my breath caught in my throat. I am neatly dressed in a black suit, with my hair swept into a fringe on the left of my head.   
  
“W-what?” I stutter looking at myself, practically speechless,  
  
“Go have fun at the ball Daniel,” Brendon says, pushing me through the house and out the front door.  
  
“B-but,” I start only to be shushed by Brendon,   
“I’ll clean up the room,” He says moments before I catch sight of a small carriage being pulled by six large – abnormally large – Shiba Inu dogs. I gasp and rush towards the carriage, hearing Brendon yell a warning at me.  
  
“Have fun sweetie, but be home before midnight of your suit will disappear… it’s kinda stupid but that’s just how it is,” He waves quickly as the carriage zooms off. I feel excitement and anxiety bubble in my stomach as we gradually get closer to the castle. Thoughts flew through his mind,  
  
 _What if they recognize me?_  
  
 _What if I can’t get out before midnight?_  
  
 _What if I make a fool of myself in front of Phil?_  
  
My leg bounces continuously as I run my hand through my fringe. The carriage slowly comes to a stop and I step out, grabbing the attention of several other people. I walk towards the entrance, drowning in fake self-confidence. As I enter the large building, I am overwhelmed by the number of people. Everywhere I look, there are people dressed in fancy clothing. Men in suits and women in long, flowy ball gowns and even children in miniature elegant suits and dresses, that look like they cost more than my existence. I swallow my fear and walk into the crowd, making small talk with the people around me, finally starting to enjoy myself.  
  
Suddenly, everyone starts applauding, interrupting my conversation with a lovely middle aged woman.  
  
For a few seconds, I have no clue who everyone is applauding but when I do realize, I feel my heart stop.  
  
Prince Phil walks down an elegant staircase, dressed in a black suit similar to mine, his hair swept to the right of his forehead, forming a fringe like mine. He smiles widely, lighting up the whole room. He walks up to a beautiful blonde girl and begins to dance with her, the crowd dispersing around them. I move closer to the clearing so I can get a better look at the handsome prince before me, my hands joining with a random woman's, swaying slowly.  
  
“How old are you son?” She asks, her eyebrows perked up.  
  
“Uhhh... 17 miss,” I reply politely, making eye contact with her. I only just realise how much nicer she is dressed than everybody else.   
“I saw your heart eyes, Howell,” She points out and I blush heavily.  
  
“How do you know my name?” I ask, my voice stronger than usual,  
  
“I’ve seen you walk passed here plenty of times, and I'm not stupid, I know your father, I shouldn't even call him a father, he is just disgraceful,” She rants and I smile gently,  
  
“Yeah,” She looks back at me, a smirk on her lips,   
“So you like my son do you?” She asks and I nearly jump back,  
  
“W-what...n-no!” I stutter, making it blatantly obvious that I'm lying.  
  
She waves her hand, brushing off the matter,   
“It's fine Howell, my son isn't really into the opposite gender anyway,” she says, partly serious and partly joking. My jaw drops – in the least discreet way possible – and I stare at the woman in front of me,  
  
“Really?!” I question, feeling excitement blossom in my gut. She nods vigorously, a large smile on her face.  
  
She then proceeds to tell me to stay where I am while she goes and does something. I stand in one spot, my feet rooted in the ground as I think over what has happened in the last five minutes. When the woman comes back, she has someone I did not expect in her grip.  
  
“This is him,” she explains excitedly, pulling none other, than Phil in front of her and pushing  him towards me. I stand there awkwardly, my eyes wide and my mouth slightly agape. Phil smiles softly at me before extending his arm towards me, his palm open wide and waiting for my hand. I softly place my hand in his and he pulls me towards him, getting into the beginning stance. We sway slowly to the music, his eyes boring deeply into mine.   
  
“Hi,” he whispers, a smile taking over his face,  
  
“H-hi,” I reply and cringe at how weak I sound  
  
“Sorry,” I whisper, diverting my gaze from his dazzling blue orbs.  
  
“Don't be sorry love,” he says and I feel my heart flutter at the pet name,  
  
“Your stutter is cute,” with those words, my cheeks heat up, making him giggle. I almost melt at the adorable sound.  
  
“So, what's your name?” He asks cocking his head to the side slightly,  
  
“I'm Uhhh... Dan,” I reply timidly as Phil pulls me closer. He leans into my ear and whispers something, making the hairs on my neck stand on end.  
  
“I like the name Dan,” It's not like It was even a sensual sentence, but his voice does something to me.  
  
Suddenly, I hear the old clock chiming, signalling midnight. My eyes widen in panic as I rip myself away from Phil and try to get out of the building.   
My attempts are almost immediately useless as Phil latches onto my arm, stopping me from running away.  
  
“What are you-“ he starts, but is cut off as bright light engulfs my body.  
  
No. No. NO! I feel scratchy fabric against my skin and panic even more. When I finally feel my legs again, Phil is staring at me with shock evident on his features.  
  
“I-I'm s-sorry,” I stutter pathetically, trying to run away again, just for Phil to grip my arm yet again. His eyes plead me to stop struggling and eventually I do, my head dropping and arms limp.

He's going to hate me. I expect him to push me out the door and throw curses at me but he doesn't, instead he pulls me in for a hug.  
  
He slowly pulls us through the large ballroom, my face pressed up to his shoulder, while I cry. I don't even know why I'm crying, I have no reason to cry, but here's the thing with me, I can't control my emotions. People move aside, giving us confused and concerned looks. We soon arrive at an unknown room, which I assume is Phil's room since there is a bed and clothes strewn over the floor.

Phil and I clumsily stumble into the room and he pulls away from me, leaving me standing in the doorway awkwardly. He sits on the bed and pats the spot next to him, motioning for me to sit down next to him. I follow his instructions and face him, waiting for him to speak.  
  
“Listen...Dan...” I wait for him to continue,  
  
“I know we only just met tonight but...” I nod, as if telling him to continue,  
  
“But I really like you,” My eyes widen and he looks at me, fear flaming in his blue irises.   
He lets out a deep breath and speaks again,  
  
“For years, my family have been pushing girls to me, when all I really wanted was a boy,” He explains looking down to his lap.  
  
“Ph-Phil-“  
  
“As cliché as It sounds, I, Phil Lester, have fallen in love with you Dan,” My eyes widen in shock and a smile finds it's way onto my face.  
  
I latch onto Phil, wrapping my arms around his broad frame, knocking him back onto the soft mattress.   
  
I straddle his hips and look down at him, softly brushing his fringe to the side,  
  
“And I, Daniel Howell, have fallen in love with you Phil Lester,” I say softly before leaning down towards his face, where his lips perk up with a smile.

Without thinking, I lean towards his face until our lips meet. Phil's lips are soft against mine as I wrap my fingers in his short hair. Fireworks explode in my stomach, a pleasantly surprising feeling. He pulls away and smiles at me.  
  
“I love you Danny,” he teases, giggling softly,  
  
“I love you too, you spork.”  
  
 _‘boys fall in love with boys sometimes, it’s just like a girl falling in love with a boy, but better' – phil lester_  
  
***  
  
After about a week, Phil introduces Dan to his father, who at first was unhappy with his son's choice to be with a boy, but still understood how love worked.  
  
Later, When Dan was 26 and Phil was 30, they were married, their marriage going down in history as the first same sex marriage. Soon after, they adopted three boys; Dil, Dab and Dalien.  
  
Then they lived happily ever after.  
  
 **The End**


End file.
